


Realization

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amorality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, left hand stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles was not a good person.It had taken him some time to come to that realization, especially since he preferred referring to himself as morally ambiguous and flexible, but now he was planning a murder, cold blooded murder, and there was really no other way to say it.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 26, and the word was 'realization'.

Stiles was not a good person.

It had taken him some time to come to that realization, especially since he preferred referring to himself as morally ambiguous and flexible, but now he was planning a murder, cold blooded murder, and there was really no other way to say it.

He was not a good person, and he sure as hell wasn’t the hero of this story.

That role belonged solely to Scott, who, in true hero fashion, looked disappointed at Stiles.

“We’re not going to kill him,” Scott declared and Stiles sighed.

They had been at it for almost an hour now and Stiles was slowly losing his patience.

“Scott, come on,” Stiles said and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He killed 38 people already. 38. Because he likes it. It’s like sport for him. You don’t reason with someone who considers killing people the highlight of his day.”

“So you want to be like him?”

“I want him to stop. If I have to kill him for that, then I will,” Stiles sighed and quickly looked at Peter, who was leaning against the wall and seemed entirely unconcerned by this whole mess.

But Stiles knew him better than that by now, and he could see him grinding his teeth even from this distance. It was a wonder the Scott hadn’t called him out on it yet.

“Murder is not the right way,” Scott tried to reason with him and Stiles’ gaze snapped back to him.

“But letting people die is?”

“Giving people second chances is,” Scott gave back and Stiles had enough.

“Fine. You try and re-socialize a serial killer. But you know what Scott? Every death from now on will be on your hands. You will be responsible for those too. It will be blood on your hands,” Stiles coldly told him and Scott straightened up.

“When did you become like this? When did you become this cold?” he asked him and Stiles almost laughed.

“I was always like that, Scott.”

“No, you weren’t. I bet it was _his_ idea. He’s corrupting you” Scott said with an accusing look at Peter.

 “Actually, it was my idea,” Stiles told him. “I planned the trap and I volunteered to kill him. Because I figured out that I might just be okay with killing someone like him.”

“He’s human,” Scott hissed. “We don’t kill humans.”

“I apparently will if I have to. And especially if the human in question has killed before. But sure, go ahead and tell him that we don’t kill humans. I bet you ten dollars he’s going to laugh in your face and kill two people the next night just to spite you.”

“I don’t even recognize you anymore,” Scott whispered and Stiles just shrugged.

He had known that this could break their friendship and to be honest, he hadn’t expected a different outcome. It was just who Scott was. But it was also who Stiles was and with the almost daily near-death experiences and hard decisions they had to make, their world view just didn’t align all that well anymore.

“I take it that’s a no on the plan,” Stiles said and Scott looked honest to god affronted that Stiles even thought this might be something he approved of.

“We’re not killing anyone,” Scott told him one last time, before he stormed out of the room.

There was a beat of silence before Peter casually walked over to Stiles to press a kiss to his temple.

“It was a good plan,” Peter offered and Stiles scoffed.

“Of course it is.”

Peter raised one eyebrow at him and then a smile took over his face.

“I take it there’s a plan for, let’s say, two people as well?” he asked, even though he damn well knew the answer.

He knew Stiles well enough too, after all.

“Be ready tonight. I want this done. There have been enough dead people.”

“So what does it matter if we add one more, right?” Peter asked smugly.

“It doesn’t, as long as we add the right one to it,” Stiles gave back and Peter actually looked delighted at the cold steel in Stiles’ voice.

Stiles looked down at the map for a few seconds before he locked eyes with Peter.

“Would you love me if I was a better person?” he asked and held his gaze evenly.

“I probably wouldn’t,” Peter answered and he almost sounded apologetic. “Does that bother you?”

Stiles figured the answer shouldn’t be a resounding “No,” but then again, that was also who he was now. And to be honest, being loved by Peter Hale because of his own lacking morals wasn’t as big of a deal as it should have been. It didn’t even make the list of Stiles’ ever-growing concerns.

And he was strangely okay with that.


End file.
